1. Fields of the Invention
The invention relates to a rear drive type electric treadmill, and more particularly, to a structure that the force to rotate the continuous moving belt comes from a position behind an operator, thereby eliminating the frustration of the continuous moving belt each time when a force acts thereon. Meanwhile, the platform is easily lifted upward in a vertical position.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well-known, the conventional electric treadmills include a driving motor fitted at the front end of the continuous moving belt. Therefore, the force to rotate the continuous moving belt comes from a position before an operator. As a result, an instant and temporary stagnation of the continuous moving belt takes place since the continuous moving belt is subject to force suddenly (by the weight of the operator and the total gravity created during the exercise) each time when the operator treads on the continuous moving belt. However, the driving force of the driving motor is continuously supplied. Thus, an instant frustration of the continuous moving belt occurs until the instant treading gravity is lessened or disappears. In other words, the driving motor and the continuous moving belt can be smoothly operated after the driving force of the motor is greater than the instant external force. Consequently, the operator may feel the repeated instant frustration from the continuous moving belt during a rapid and continuous walking exercise on the treadmill.
The duration of the above-mentioned frustration is very short, and it may be ignored by the operator since he is accustomed thereto. After all, this is a serious mistake in view of the product design. Therefore, this requires further improvements.